Amnesia
by Jo March95
Summary: Elrond recevies a blow to the head and get a severe case of amnesia. Will he ever remember? Find out in, Amnesia! *Chapter's 1-3 completely revised*
1. A Walk Through the Woods Original

Amnesia

by Jo March

Disclaimer: As we all know I do not know the _Lord of the Rings_, or anything in it. The plot of this story is my own idea.

Summary: Elrond decides to walk in the woods, and he receives a nasty knock on the head. This blow to the head results in severe amnesia. Will Elrond ever remember? How will his family take this news? Okay, enough! On with the story.

Chapter One: A Walk Though the Woods

^spoken in Elvish^

"Father, I don't believe that it is safe for you to go walking alone. As you well know, evil has again come. It is not safe for anyone to be by himself", stated Arwen.

"I'll be fine. I can take care of myself, I am an adult. Don't worry, I will be perfectly fine."

"I know you will, but I still can't help worrying."

"Just set your mind at rest. I won't be gone for over two hours. I just need some time to clear my mind. With the Ring being found, well, I am stressing more than usual."

"I know. Goodbye, Father. I will see you when you return." With that Lord Elrond Peredhil started on his evening walk. All was going fine, the night was young and beautiful. It sorely reminded him of Celebrian and the love they had shared together. Oh, to see, to touch, or merely hear her speak again would bring so much pleasure. They had shared so much. Never had Elrond allowed himself to dwell on these types of thoughts before. These thoughts shocked him, but, in away, they gave him comfort. Unbidden tears sprung to his eyes; quickly the Elven king swiped them away. How embarrassing it would be if someone were to come upon a great elvish king and see him crying.

Meanwhile back in Rivendell, Elladan and Elrohir return from their latest adventure. Wondering where their father is they seek out their sister. Elladan and Elrohir quietly snuck around behind their sister. Elladan snatched Arwen's book out of her hand; while Elrohir held his sister against a tree as his prisoner. "Elladan, Elrohir! If you don't give me my book back, I'll..."

"You'll what?" taunted the twins.

"I'll tell Father about what you did to Hadir's hair!"

"I don't seem to remember doing anything to his hair. Do you Elladan?"

"No, I can't bring up a memory about that either. This is quite an interesting book you have here Wen." commented Elladan, using Arwen's pet name that she hated with a passion.

"Well, Elly, what do you and Roro need?" countered Arwen using the names that she had used when she was child. They never ceased to annoy the twins.

"Do you know where Ada is? We have some news that he would be interested in."

"He went out for a walk a couple hours ago. I don't know if he has returned yet or not."

"He went by himself? Why'd you let him do that! He could be killed, kidnapped, or something."

"What did you want me to do, Elrohir? Tell him that he couldn't go. He is an adult and can take care of himself. I tried to convince him that he should stay, but he wouldn't listen."

"It's alright, sis, we'll find him."

Elrond had decided that it was time to be turning back. The sun had begun to sink over the Misty Mountains in the west. Oh, to go west and dwell with his beloved Celebrian. The sky had been overcast all day, and now it started to pour buckets of rain. This rain was spoiling his good clothes; never mind he had more back in Rivendell. The lighting and thunder boomed, clashed, banged, and smashed together in the sky. Bright flashes illuminated Elrond's path before him. As he turned the corner of the path his head collided with something, and he knew no more.

A/N: I know that this was a really short chapter. I have suddenly become addicted to fan fic's about Elrond so I decided to write one. I'm not sure what to think about it. I promise that the chapters will become longer. Reviews appreciated very much.


	2. A Walk Through the Woods Revised Version

Amnesia

By Jo March

Disclaimer: As we all know I do not know the _Lord of the Rings_, or anything in it. The plot of this story is my own idea.

Summary: Elrond decides to walk in the woods, and he receives a nasty knock on the head. This blow to the head results in severe amnesia. Will Elrond ever remember? How will his family take this news? Okay, enough! On with the story.

Chapter One: A Walk Though the Woods

"Father, I do not believe that it is safe for you to go walking alone, especially in the woods. As you well know, evil has again come. It is not safe for anyone to be out alone at this time of evening." Arwen pleaded with her father not to go. She voiced her concerns for him with much love and compassion as a daughter can have for her father.

"I'll be fine," Elrond assured his daughter, "I can take care of myself, and I am an adult. Do not worry, my _Undómiel_." He lifted his daughter's chin with his finger and gazed deep into her eyes. "I promise, I shall be especially careful, for your sake." Elrond smiled at his youngest child.

"I know you will, but I still can't help worrying, _Ada._ I cannot stand the thought of you getting hurt," Arwen stepped into her father's waiting embrace.

"Just set your mind at rest, my daughter. I will not be gone for over two hours. I am in need some time to clear my mind. With the Ring being found, well, I am more burdened than usual."

"I know. _Namarië_, _Atar_, I shalt see you when you return." With that Lord Elrond _Peredhil_ started on his evening walk. 

All was going fine, the night was young and beautiful. It sorely reminded him of Celebrian and the love they had shared together. Oh, to see, to touch, or merely hear her speak again would bring so much pleasure. They had shared so much. Not since she had passed had Elrond allowed himself to dwell on these types of thoughts before. These thoughts shocked him, but, in a way, they gave him comfort no other could bring. Unbidden tears sprung to his eyes; quickly the Elven king swiped them away. How embarrassing it would be if someone were to come upon a great elvish king and see him crying.

Meanwhile back in Rivendell, Elladan and Elrohir had return from their latest adventure. Wondering where their father was they sought out their sister. Elladan and Elrohir quietly crept around behind their sister, who was involved deeply with her book. Elladan snatched Arwen's book out of her hand; while Elrohir held his sister against a tree as his prisoner. "Elladan, Elrohir! If you don't give me my book back, I'll..."

"You'll what?" taunted the twins.

"I'll tell Father about what you did to Hadir's hair!" Last time the _peredhil_ family had visited Lothlorien the twins had been up to their usually pranks. Somehow Haldir's hair had become dyed a not-so-becoming shade of purple, but the boy's would not admit anything, saying that no one could prove them guilty.

"I don't seem to remember doing anything to his hair. Do you Elladan?"

"No, I can't bring up a memory about that either. This is quite an interesting book you have here Wen." commented Elladan, using Arwen's pet name that she hated with a passion.

"Well, Elly, what do you and Roro need?" countered Arwen using the names that she had used when she was child. They never ceased to annoy the her brother's.

"Do you know where _Ada_ is? We have some news that he would be interested in?" Elladan casually asked his little sister.

"He went out for a walk a couple hours ago. I don't know if he has returned yet or not."

"He went by himself? Why'd you let him do that! He could be killed, kidnapped, or something," Elrohir sprung back from tree from which he had pinned his sister

"What did you want me to do, Elrohir? Tell him that he couldn't go. He is an adult and can take care of himself. I tried to convince him that he should stay, but he wouldn't listen." Arwen used the same words that their father had, not quiet believing them herself.

"It's all right, _Undómiel_, we'll find him."

Elrond had finally decided that it was about time to be returning to _Imladris_, for he had promised Arwen that he would return early, and the sun was beginning to sink over the Misty Mountains in the west. Oh, to go west and dwell with his beloved Celebrian. The Elvish lord smiled again at the thought of seeing his beloved again someday soon, but first the Ring had to be destroyed. Ah, and that was a grim thought. It brought back the horrid memories of the Last Alliance in which Elrond had commanded, where many of his friend's had fallen, Gil-galad not the least of these.

The sky had been overcast all day, and now it started to pour buckets of rain. This rain was spoiling his good clothes; never mind he had more back in Rivendell. The lighting and thunder boomed, clashed, banged, and smashed together in the sky. Bright flashes illuminated Elrond's path before him. As he turned the corner of the path his head collided with something, and he knew no more.

A/N: Okay, I am completely redoing this story. I hope that it turns out good. Some parts will be a lot different and other's you will recognize right away. More Elvish has been inserted into the text. 


	3. Where Am I and Who Am I? Original

Amnesia

by Jo March

Disclaimer: This wonderful story and world were originally created by a brilliant man, know by the name of J.R.R. Tolkien. I am merely borrowing his characters and creating my own storyline.

Summary: Elrond decides to take a walk in the woods, and he receives a nasty knock on the head. This blow to the head results in severe amnesia. Will Elrond ever remember? How will his family take this news?

Chapter Two: Where Am I and Who Am I?

^spoken in mostly Elvish^

"How is he?"

"He's alive, but his head is badly injured. He might have a serious concussion and could possibly go into a coma. Your Father is very strong; I have no doubt that he will live." replied the healer.

"How long will it take for him to recover?" questioned Elrohir.

"I do not know. It depends on how hard the limb hit his head. Do not worry Master Elrohir, your Father will survive."

"Thank you." With that the healer left the room. "Well, we might as well get some dinner."

"Elladan Peredhil! How dare you think of dinner at a time like this. I cannot believe you, the life of your own father hang upon a thread and you want to eat!", exclaimed Arwen.

"Well, it won't do him any good if we sit here and starve, Arwen Undómiel."

"Elrohir?"

"I'm sorry, but I believe that our brother is right. His is the eldest, and we should do as he wishes. Right now anyway."

"Then I say, that one of us should stay here and call if Father should awake. Who would like to take the first watch?"

"I will. I am the second eldest. It's my responsibility."

"Alright, Elrohir. You have the first watch. Arwen, you have the second watch. And I will take the night watch. Is that alright with everyone?"

"It's fine," replied the two younger siblings. Elrohir pulled up a chair and settled in for his watch, and thinking about what dinner had been served. About eight-thirty a young elvish maiden came in a served Elrohir his dinner. Later Arwen came in and relived him of his watch. Late during her watch Arwen noticed that her father's breathing had changed. Wondering at this she quietly called for her brothers. "What is it, Sis? Did he wake up?" and other various questions were asked as the three elves moved silently down the halls of Imladris towards their father's chamber. Lord Elrond was sleeping peacefully when they arrived. "You're right little sis! His breathing has changed. He is no longer unconscious, just in a deep sleep," exclaimed Elladan.

"Shush, don't wake him up you idiot! If he's asleep then he can wake up, and you'll be in trouble for doing it," remarked Elrohir.

"Well, now we can all get a good nights sleep. I will rest better knowing that he will be up and around soon. Won't you?"

"Yes, I do believe that we all will, Sis. Goodnight. See you two in the morning." They all departed from their father's room and made for their own chambers. In the morning they ate a hurried breakfast, after hearing that their father was still asleep. Then, departed for his quarters. Elrond was still peacefully sleeping when they arrived in his chambers. Elladan and Elrohir had made a commitment that they would help oversee the younger elves on the practice fields and Arwen had some bookkeeping to do. They place a young elven maiden, who was training to be a healer, in charge of telling them when their father awoke. Around elven word was brought to the children of Elrond that their father had awoke. They rushed off quickly, eager to see their most beloved father. When they enter his bedroom they found their father propped up by many pillows and eating a bowl of soup. 

Elrond hear someone enter the room. He looked up with an fascinated glance, as if he had never seen them before in his life. The children wondered at this. Why was he looking at them so. Elrohir elbowed Elladan in the ribs. "What?", hissed Elladan.

"Say something," Elrohir hissed back at Elladan, giving his twin an evil glare.

"Um... well, um. Good morning, sir," stuttered Elladan.

"Good morning," replied Elrond wondering why these three were so apprehensive.

"How are you feeling this morning?" questioned Arwen. She was always concerned about others and never stopped to think about herself.

"Better, I think," answered Elrond insecurely. Had he been hurt? Who were these strangers? 

"Well, we just wanted to make sure that you were comfortable, Father. Is..", Arwen paused. Shock had just passed over her father's face after she had referred to him as father. What was wrong? "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I'm... I'm fine. I just... well, I don't remember you, or your brothers at all."

"What the... Of course you know us. We're your children, you've got to be kidding! Oh, this can't be happening." Elladan kept on babbling to himself about how this is was just not right and so on and so forth. "Elladan, will you stop it!"

"What, huh? Did you say something? I wasn't listening."

"Well that was pretty apparent."

"I know that!"

"Wow! He's smarter than I thought."

"Elrohir! That was mean. You shouldn't say things like that. Anyways, you to are identical, so I wouldn't talk bad about your other half. You're just putting yourself down."

"Hey!", exclaimed both twins and dove for their sister, but Arwen neatly sidestepped their tackle, and the twins landed with a loud thud on the floor next their father's bed. Elrond wondered if he had let them get away with this kind of behavior.

a/n: So, what do you think so far? Good, bad, indifferent. Reviews are really cool. I hope you liked it. More coming soon. Enjoy. 


	4. Where Am I and Who Am I Revised Version

Amnesia

by Jo March

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Summary: Elrond decides to take a walk in the woods, and he receives a nasty knock on the head. This blow to the head results in severe amnesia. Will Elrond ever remember? How will his family take this news?

Chapter Two: Where Am I and Who Am I? 

"How is he?" Elrond's children crowed around the bed where their father's lay, a deathly pallor on his face. The twin's had found their father unconscious last night in the woods, and had brought him back to Rivendell where a healer now tended to his wounds. Somehow a branch from a low-lying tree had hit the Elvish lord in the forehead and rendered him unconscious.

"He's alive, but his head is badly injured. He might have a serious concussion and could possibly go into a coma, but that is very doubtful; your Father is very strong and I have no doubt that he will live," replied the healer.

"How long will it take for him to recover?" Questioned Elrohir.

"I do not know. It depends on how hard the limb hit his head. Do not worry Master Elrohir, your Father will survive. He will be weak for quiet some time, but his former strength will return."

"Thank you," said Elladan as the healer exited the room Elrond's children were left by themselves for the moment. "Well, we might as well get some dinner," concluded Elladan, seeing no point in staying around any longer and missing a warm dinner.

"Elladan _Peredhil_! How dare you think of dinner at a time like this? I cannot believe you, the life of your own father hang upon a thread and you want to eat!" exclaimed Arwen. How could he possibly think of eating right in the middle of a crisis?!

"Well, it won't do him any good if we sit here and starve, Arwen _Undómiel_."

"Elrohir?"

"I'm sorry, but I believe that our brother is right. His is the eldest, and we should do as he wishes. Right now, anyway."

To appease his sister Elladan proposes the following idea: "Then I say, that one of us should stay here and call the other's if Father should awake. Who would like to take the first watch?"

"I will. I am the second eldest. It's my responsibility."

"Alright, Elrohir. You have the first watch. Arwen, you have the second watch. And I will take the night watch. Is that alright with everyone?"

"It's fine," replied the two younger siblings. Elrohir pulled up a chair and settled in for his watch, not to mention thinking about what the dinner had been that night. Around eight-thirty a young elvish maiden came in a served Elrohir his dinner. Later Arwen came in and relived him of his watch. Late during her watch Arwen noticed that her father's breathing had changed. Wondering at this she quietly called for her brothers. "What is it, Arwen? Did he wake up?" and other various questions were asked as the three elves moved silently down the halls of Imladris towards their father's chamber. Lord Elrond was sleeping peacefully when they arrived. "You're right little sis! His breathing has changed. He is no longer unconscious, just in a deep sleep," exclaimed Elladan. "Look! His eyes are open now, he must be asleep!"

"Shush, don't wake him up you idiot! If he's asleep then he can wake up, and you'll be in trouble for doing it," remarked Elrohir.

"Well, now we can all get a good nights sleep. I will rest better knowing that he will be up and around soon. Won't you?"

"Yes, I do believe that we all will, _Undómiel_. Goodnight. See you two in the morning." They all departed from their father's room and made for their own chambers. In the morning they ate a hurried breakfast, after hearing that their father was still asleep. Then, departed for his quarters. Elrond was still peacefully sleeping when they arrived in his chambers. Elladan and Elrohir had made a commitment that they would help oversee the younger elves on the practice fields and Arwen had some bookkeeping to do. They place a young elven maiden, who was training to be a healer, in charge of telling them when their father awoke. Around elven word was brought to the children of Elrond that their father had awoke. They rushed off quickly, eager to see their most beloved father. When they enter his bedroom they found their father propped up by many pillows and eating a bowl of soup. 

Elrond hear someone enter the room. He looked up with an fascinated glance, as if he had never seen them before in his life. The children wondered at this. Why was he looking at them so strangely? Elrohir elbowed Elladan in the ribs. "What?", hissed Elladan.

"Say something," Elrohir hissed back at Elladan, giving his twin an evil glare.

"Um... well, um. Good morning, _Atar_," stuttered Elladan.

"Good morning," replied Elrond wondering why these three were so apprehensive.

"How are you feeling this morning?" questioned Arwen. She was always concerned about others and never stopping to think of herself, Estel often told her that she needed to stop worrying so much. Arwen did try, when he was around anyway.

"Better, I think," answered Elrond insecurely. Had he been hurt? Who were these strangers? 

"Well, we just wanted to make sure that you were comfortable, Father. Is..", Arwen paused. Shock had just passed over her father's face after she had referred to him as father. What was wrong? "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I'm... I'm fine. I just... well, I don't remember you, or your brothers at all."

"What the... Of course you know us. We're your children, you've got to be kidding! Oh, this can't be happening." Elladan kept on babbling to himself about how this is was just not right and so on and so forth. "Elladan, will you stop it!"

"What, huh? Did you say something? I wasn't listening."

"Well that was pretty apparent."

"I know that!"

"Wow! He's smarter than I thought."

"Elrohir! That was mean. You shouldn't say things like that. Anyways, you to are identical, so I wouldn't talk bad about your other half. You're just putting yourself down."

"Hey!", exclaimed both twins and dove for their sister, but Arwen neatly sidestepped their tackle, and the twins landed with a loud thud on the floor next their father's bed. Elrond wondered if he had let them get away with this kind of behavior.

A/N: So, is it better? There is going to be a new ending, yeah! I did not change a lot in this chapter. Please review and tell me if it has improved, if you remember.


	5. Since When Have You Been Responsible? Or...

Amnesia

By Jo March

Disclaimer: A brilliant man, known as Professor J.R.R. Tolkien originally created this wonderful story world. I am merely barrowing his characters and creating my own storyline.

Summary: Elrond decided to take a walk in the woods, and he receives a nasty knock on the head. This blow to the head results in a serious form of amnesia. Will Elrond ever be able to remember? How will his family cope with this news?

Chapter Three: Since When Did You Become Responsible?

^Spoken in Elvish^

"You're my children?" asked Elrond with a gulp.

"I know," said Arwen, "They tend to get a little rowdy. But it's not so bad after you get use to it."

"I don't believe you just did that." Elladan stated with a horrified face.

"Did what?", asked Arwen, not having the slightest clue what her brothers were up to.

"I can't believe you just lied to Father, and with him not remembering a thing. I knew you lied sometimes, but I would have never guessed you would be this deceitful. I am very ashamed of you."

"Elladan, are you sure you're not the one with brain damage? I didn't lie! You're the one who's lying now. Isn't he Elrohir?"

"Well, I um..."

"Elrohir? Speak up, I don't think Father can hear you," said Arwen with her teeth clenched together. Giving Elrohir the death look

"Well, you are provocative, and we are a little rambunctious. I don't think you're lying, unless Elladan knows something we don't. Do you, Elladan?"

"I was just joking, of course. But I don't suppose it was at all proper. Arwen, Elrohir, I'm sorry. I sincerely apologize, for not being respectful of you or Father. I have things that need to be attended to, if you will excuse me I will be one my way." With that Elladan left the room, leave Elrohir and Arwen very confused. Elrond was a little confused too. One minute Elladan was acting like a sassy little tattletale telling on his sister for something she didn't do. Then the next moment he was acting like a responsible adult. Elrond head started hurting terribly, he had worn himself out by listening to this pointless bickering.

"Did I miss something here?" Elrond finally voice his question to the remaining two.

"I would really like to know the same thing."

"Then he's not like this all the time?"

"Hardly, I don't know if he'll ever grow up."

"You should talk."

"Arwen, do you know what the words 'be quite' mean?"

"Yes I do, Mister talk like a dictionary. Not everybody's favorite book is the dictionary. Some people are normal, unlike you." With that a very angry Arwen stormed out of Lord Elrond's study, nearly colliding with Gandalf. "Oh I am so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you here to see Father, Gandalf?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I am. Is he up to seeing visitors yet?"

"I'm not sure. You do know that he has amnesia don't you?"

"No, I was told that he had been in an accident, and that he had sustained an injury to the head. But I did not know that his memory was gone, I will see what I can do."

"Oh, would you? Thank you so much. Elrohir is in there with him right now, I got upset and left. Elladan is acting weird and responsible. Father is very quiet; I think he is still in some sort of pain, but as always he won't tell us." Arwen went on rambling nonsense, something she only did when she was scared or worried about some one or something. She hadn't noticed that they were headed in the opposite direction of Elrond's room. 

"I've been meaning to tell you something, if you will be quiet for just a short while."

"Yes, sir?"

"I have some one here who wants to see you. I'm not sure if you want to see him or not." Arwen didn't pick up on the teasing tone Gandalf's voice had.

"Who would that be, Gandalf?"

"Well, go see for yourself." With that Aragorn stepped through the doorframe. She could hardly believe that this was real. Right when she needed him the most he was here, it only proved his love for her was real. She feet moved on their own accord, and the next thing she knew she was clasped in a tight embrace. Gandalf quietly stole out of the hall and left the lovers to themselves. Gandalf hurried back towards Elrond's study. Elrond didn't remember knowing anyone named Gandalf at all, he didn't even remember his own name. He felt lost and alone. Gandalf knocked quietly on the heavy oaken door, and then walked in. He didn't immediately start to talk, he sat quietly and observed Elrond. Somewhere back in the depths of his lost memory Elrond felt that he somehow knew Gandalf and that they had been friends. Maybe someday he would be able to recall all lost thought. Someday, but when was that someday? Near or far it didn't really matter right now it wouldn't help him know when.

A/N: Short but sweet. Anyone know why Elladan is being so responsible? I do, mawhaha! You will just have to wait and find out.


	6. Since When Have You Been Responsible? Re...

Amnesia

By Jo March

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Summary: Elrond decided to take a walk in the woods, and he receives a nasty knock on the head. This blow to the head results in a serious form of amnesia. Will Elrond ever be able to remember? How will his family cope with this news?

Chapter Three: Since When Did You Become Responsible?

"You're my children?" asked Elrond with a gulp.

"I know," said Arwen, "They tend to get a little rowdy. But it's not so bad after you get use to it." She gave Elrond a reassuring smile that was a little _to_ innocent.

"I don't believe you just did that," Elladan gasped, a horrified look on his face.

"Did what?" asked Arwen, not having the slightest clue what her brother's were up to now. What new scheme could they be planning?

"I can't believe you just lied to Father, and with him not remembering a thing. I knew you lied sometimes, but I would have never guessed you would be this deceitful. I am very ashamed of you."

"Elladan, are you sure you're not the one with brain damage? I didn't lie! You're the one who's lying now. Isn't he Elrohir?"

"Well, I um..."

"Elrohir? Speak up, I don't think Father can hear you," said Arwen with her teeth clenched together. Giving Elrohir the death look

"Well, you are provocative, and we are a little rambunctious. I don't think you're lying, unless Elladan knows something we don't. Do you, Elladan?" Elrohir gave his brother a pleading look.

"I was just joking, of course. But I don't suppose it was at all proper. Arwen, Elrohir, I'm sorry. I sincerely apologize, for not being respectful of you or Father. I have things that need to be attended to, if you will excuse me I will be one my way." With that Elladan left the room, leave Elrohir and Arwen very confused. Elrond was a little confused too. One minute Elladan was acting like a sassy little tattletale telling on his sister for something she didn't do. Then the next moment he was acting like a responsible adult. Elrond head started hurting terribly, he had worn himself out by listening to this pointless bickering.

"Did I miss something here?" Elrond finally voice his question to the remaining two.

"I would really like to know the same thing," said Arwen, looking after her brother as he sauntered down the corridor.

"Then he's not like this all the time?" 

"Hardly, I do not know if he'll ever grow up."

"You should talk," Arwen replied good naturally.

"Arwen, do you know what the words 'be quite' mean?"

"Yes I do, Mister talk like a dictionary. Not everybody's favorite book is the dictionary. Some people are normal, unlike you." With that Arwen the drama queen stormed out of Lord Elrond's study, nearly colliding with Gandalf. "Oh I am so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you here to see Father, Gandalf?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I am. Is he up to seeing visitors yet?"

"I'm not sure. You do know that he has amnesia don't you?"

"No, I was told that he had been in an accident, and that he had sustained an injury to the head. But I did not know that his memory was gone, I will see what I can do."

"Oh, would you? Thank you so much. Elrohir is in there with him right now, I got feed up with him and left. Elladan is acting weird and responsible. Father is very quiet; I think he is still in some sort of pain, but as always he won't tell us." Arwen went on rambling nonsense, something she only did when she was scared or worried about someone or something. She hadn't noticed that they were headed in the opposite direction of Elrond's room. 

"I've been meaning to tell you something, if you will be quiet for just a short while."

"Yes, sir?" Her curiosity was peeked. What could a wizard possibly want to talk to her about?

"I have some one here who wants to see you. I'm not sure if you want to see him or not." Arwen didn't pick up on the teasing tone Gandalf's voice had.

"Who would that be, Gandalf?" Arwen shot him a glance out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, go see for yourself." With that Aragorn stepped through the doorframe. She could hardly believe that this was real. Right when she needed him the most he was here, it only proved his love for her was real. She feet moved on their own accord, and the next thing she knew she was clasped in a tight embrace. Gandalf quietly stole out of the hall and left the lovers to themselves. 

"Estel, why are you here? I thought that you were out helping the other Dúnadan." Arwen smiled up at her beloved, lost in his loving gaze.

"Are you sorry I came? I can leave if it would please milady." Aragorn smiled down at the beautiful elf he held in his arms.

"No, I am quiet please that you are here." She rested her head against the firm muscles in his chest and listened to the peaceful beating of his heart.

"In that case..." Aragorn bent down and claimed her lips as his own. Arwen was lost to the world, she belonged to the man she loved, he filled her every sense. They had to break the kiss to come up for a breath of air. "No, my love, not all of _Imladris_ needs to see your fair face." He led her out to one of the vast garden's surrounding the great Elven city.

Gandalf hurried back towards Elrond's study. Elrond did not even remember knowing anyone named Gandalf at all, he did not, for fact, even remember his own name. He felt lost and alone. Gandalf knocked quietly on the heavy oaken door, and then walked in. He didn't immediately start to talk, he sat quietly and observed Elrond. Somewhere back in the depths of his lost memory Elrond felt that he somehow knew Gandalf and that they had been friends. Maybe someday he would be able to recall all lost thought. Someday, but when was that someday? Near or far it didn't really matter right now it wouldn't help him know when.

A/N: Short but sweet. Anyone know why Elladan is being so responsible? I do, mawhaha! You will just have to wait and find out. Ha! I got to add a little romance to this story. Spice things up a little bit this time. Peter Jackson jacked things up in the movie! A/A is just so sweet though. I will do three more chapter's tomorrow. I will leave the first draft up for you to compare if you like, it is not plagiarism. Please do not report me!


	7. A Chat With Gandalf

Amnesia

By Jo March

Disclaimer: A brilliant man know as, J.R.R. Tolkien originally created this wonderful story world. I am merely borrowing his characters and creating my own storyline.

Summary: Elrond decides to take a walk in the woods, and he receives a nasty knock on the head. This blow to the head results in serious amnesia. Will Elrond ever be able to remember? How will his family cope with this news?

A/N: This chapter might be a little on the short side. Sorry about the delay on not getting this updated sooner.

Chapter Four: A Chat With Gandalf

"Well, how is your head?"

Elrond blinked. He had gotten use to the silence. "Oh, um all right, I guess."

"You have a headache don't you?"

__

Wow, he goes straight to the point doesn't he? "A slight one, yes."

"How are you children?"

"There fine, I think. I don't remember them at all, so I couldn't really tell if there was a difference or not."

"Um ...You don't remember a thing? Not a single detail of your life?"

Elrond looked down at the quilt covering him and his bed. He was trying as hard as he could to surface any memory that would come to mind. "No there's nothing."

"This is worse than I had thought", Gandalf muttered under his breath.

"What can we do to get my memory back?", asked Elrond, vulnerability in his voice. Gandalf couldn't think of a single thing he could do for Elrond. 

"_He sounds scared. I've never seen him so vulnerable before. He had always been so strong, so royal, but not now. I wonder...."_ "There is one thing I could do, but I must warn you it might not be completely successful. It could result in serious damage to your brain."

"What are the odds it would work?"

"Not very high. This a great chance you could die from this."

"Is there any hope that it would work at all? If so, then get on with it."

Gandalf's lips were drawn in a tight line across his face. "Your children should agree to this. If they refuse this offer to retrieve your memory then I shall not perform the procedure."

"I'll send for them later this evening. So, tell me about this 'procedure.' What risks does it involve? What is it exactly? How will it help me?"

Gandalf chuckled, "You are as curious as my young friend Frodo Baggins, Master Elrond. Well, I already told you that it is highly dangerous procedure. It involves selecting a part of your memory and subjecting it to an electric shock to help revive the memory cells. It could completely kill that section of your brain and you would never have use of it again. If, I say, if it works you will have that part of your memory back again."

"Which memory will I get back?"

"It depends on which section the brain I chose to work on. No one knows exactly were everything is located in the brain. I have a 50/50 chance of hitting your adult memory, or the memories you had when you were a child. There is no telling what part I might hit. Are you still willing to attempt it?"

"Yes I am." The danger and risk had only strengthened Elrond's resolve to go though with it. A little bit of memory was better than no memory at all. Even if he died it would be better than living without memory. _I just hope those poor kids say yes to Gandalf's proposal. I hope they won't be too sad if I don't make it. If I stayed around without memory, what kind of father would I be to them? I hope that this works. _"Alright, please get the children it's time to tell them what we had decided upon.

Gandalf left to get the children and promised to come right back. Twenty minutes had passed and Elrond was getting impatient. When Gandalf finally returned he was leading Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, and Aragorn. _Hey, wait a minute. I thought I only had three kids!_

"Father, this is Estel. He our foster brother, you might not remember him though."

"Well, I suppose Gandalf has told you what we decided this afternoon. What is your verdict?"

"Well, as eldest, I think it is a wonderful opportunity, even if it does have sever risk."

"I think Elladan is right. You should be able to do anything you can to get your memory back. What about you sis?"

Arwen looked up at Aragorn and smiled. "We think it would be unfair to not give you the fullest chance at recovery."

"Well," said Gandalf, "It looks unanimous to me. Shall we proceed with the procedure?"

Elrond nodded his head yes. Gandalf picked up his staff and walked over to where Elrond was sitting in bed. He gently laid him down. He muttered a few words and Elrond fell into a deep sleep. His eyes closed, and Arwen gasped and turned away. Elrond's breathing stopped for a minute, then resumed and his eyes opened.

Gandalf ushered them out of the room. "We won't know till tomorrow when he awakes. There is still a possibility that he could pass away during the night. We can only hope and pray that he makes it though the night."

A/N: Will he make it though the night? I don't even know that. What memories will he have, **_if_** he wakes up? Questions? Comments? Ask me and I will reply. Thanks :)


	8. What is Wrong with Elladan? Was Pr...

Amnesia

By Jo March

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Summary: Elrond decides to take a walk in the woods, and he receives a nasty knock on the head. This blow to the head results in serious amnesia. Will Elrond ever be able to remember? How will his family cope with this news?

Chapter Four: What is Wrong with Elladan? 

"Well, how is your head?" Gandalf questioned Elrond, the silence was to drawn out, and Gandalf's voice sounded foreign to himself.

Elrond blinked. He had gotten use to the silence. "Well," he hated to admit that it was pounding, and was making him a bit dizzy in the meanwhile. "Yes, it hurts a little bit, but not much." Elrond tried not to wince as he spoke, but it was in vain, Gandalf picked up on the slightest movement. It pained him to see his friend suffer so.

"You have a headache don't you?" He gave Elrond a stern look. "Does it make you dizzy to focus on things?" Gandalf bent forward in his chair and stared into Elrond's eyes. Yes, the pupils were dilated more than normal; they did not recede, as they should. The Elven lord had a very sever concussion. 

__

Well, he certainly goes straight to the point. Very honest and open, not one to hide anything. Why does he wish to know? Is it something serious? Elrond searched Gandalf's face for an answer, but had to quite shortly, for it was exceptionally painful to focus. "A slight one yes, but nothing I cannot handle." He tried to sit up, but the room seemed to spin. Elrond fell back to his bed.

"How are your children?" Gandalf wished to see if the Elven king could remember any single detail of his life. Even the smallest thing could be immensely helpful in regaining his former memories.

"There fine, I think." _Is this a test?_ thought Elrond, _what does he want of me? I cannot remember anything, not even my own name. _ "I did not remember them at all, so I cannot really judge if there was a difference or not."

"Hum," Gandalf's bushy eyebrows rose in a question like form. "You cannot remember a single detail of your life before the accident? Most unusual. What about your name, can you remember what they called you before now?"

Elrond looked down at the quilt covering him and his bed. He was trying as hard as he could to surface any memory that would come to mind. "No there's nothing. Not even my name. I cannot remember anything, not a single, simple detail.

"This is worse than I had thought", Gandalf muttered under his breath.

"What can we do to get my memory back?" asked Elrond, vulnerability in his voice. Gandalf couldn't think of a single thing he could do for Elrond. 

__

He sounds scared. I've never seen him so vulnerable before. He had always been so strong, so royal, but not now. I wonder.... "There is one thing I could possibly do for you, but I must warn you that this could be potentially dangerous. It could result in serious damage to your brain."

"What are the odds it would work?" There was a hopefulness if Elrond that Gandalf could not ignore. _So trusting, just like a small child who has lost his parent's and hoping to find them again_, mused Gandalf.

"Not very high. This a great chance you could die from this."

"Is there any hope that it would work at all? If so, then get on with it." Elrond practically giddy, if you can imagine a great Elf lord giddy that is.

Gandalf's lips were drawn in a tight line across his face. "Your children should agree to this. If they refuse this offer to retrieve your memory then I shall not perform the procedure."

"I'll send for them later this evening. So, tell me about this 'procedure.' What risks does it involve? What is it exactly? How will it help me?" There was a smile on Elrond's face, something Gandalf had not seen since Celebrian had gone to Valinor.

Gandalf chuckled, "You are as curious as my young friend Frodo Baggins, Master Elrond. Well, I already told you that it is highly dangerous procedure. It involves selecting a part of your memory and subjecting it to an electric shock to help revive the memory cells. It could completely kill that section of your brain and you would never have use of it again. _If_, I say, _if_ it works you will have that section of your memory usable again."

"Which section of my memory will I be getting back?" Elrond tilted his head upwards so he could better focus on Gandalf without becoming too dizzy.

"It depends on which section the brain I chose to work on. No one knows exactly were everything is located in the brain. I have a 50/50 chance of hitting your adult memory, or the memories you had when you were a child. There is no telling what part I might hit. Are you still willing to attempt it?"

"Yes I am." The danger and risk had only strengthened Elrond's resolve to go through with it. A little bit of memory was better than no memory at all. Even if he died it would be better than living without memory. _I just hope those children say "yes" to Gandalf's proposal. I hope they will not be too sad if I do not make it. If I stayed around without memory, what kind of father would I be to them? I hope that this works. _"Alright, please get the children it's time to tell them what we had decided upon.

Gandalf left to get the children and promised to come right back. Twenty minutes had passed and Elrond was getting impatient. When Gandalf finally returned he was leading Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, and Aragorn. Elrond blinked, _I was under the assumption that I only had three children. Wait, that one is not an Elf, who is he?_

"Father, this is Estel. He our foster brother, you might not remember him though." Arwen smiled as she introduced the two. They stepped back, holding hands, their eye's radiated an unsurpassable love.

"Well, I suppose Gandalf has told you what we decided this afternoon. What is your verdict?" He gazed around the faces in the room, it was a grim moment for Elrond _Peredhil._

"Well, as eldest, I think it is a wonderful opportunity, even if it does have sever risk," Elladan hoped that he sounded mature, he really did not though. Inside he was still a child, longing to be comforted by someone. He desperately wanted his father to proud of him.

"I think Elladan is right. You should be able to do anything you can to get your memory back. What about you _Undómiel_?" Elrohir looked over at his little sister. She was so happy with Estel by her side.

Arwen looked up at Aragorn and smiled. "We think it would be unfair to not give you the fullest chance at recovery."

"Well," said Gandalf, "It looks unanimous to me. Shall we proceed with the procedure?"

Elrond nodded his head yes. Gandalf picked up his staff and walked over to where Elrond was sitting in bed. He gently laid him down. He muttered a few words and Elrond fell into a deep sleep. His eyes closed, and Arwen gasped and turned away. Elrond's breathing stopped for a minute, then resumed and his eyes opened.

Gandalf ushered them out of the room. "We won't know till tomorrow when he awakes. There is still a possibility that he could pass away during the night. We can only hope and pray that he makes it though the night." He gently closed the door, and they were left to their own for the while.

"Elladan," Arwen called out to her brother as he was walking away. "Elladan, wait!" He just kept on walking, pretending not to hear the beckoning of Arwen. She let go of Aragorn's hand and ran to her brother. Aragorn looked to Elrohir to what he should do next. The younger twin just shook his head no, and walked off in the opposite direction. He was at a lose of what to do, so he finally decided to make his way to his room.

Arwen caught up with her brother. "Elladan, please tell me what is wrong. You are acting strange, what is the matter with you. You are not yourself." She grasped his arm.

"Let go!" He flung his arm back and hit his her squarely in the mouth. "You have no idea, you will never know. You're Father's favorite, you always have been. Nothing for you to worry about, you are the baby of the family," spat Elladan.

Arwen's eye's pooled with unspilt tears. Never had anyone dare hit her. What had made her brother act in such a way? Of course her father loved her, he loved them all very much. It pained her to hear Elladan speak in such a way. Arwen also noted that her brother referred to their father not as _Ada_ or _Atar,_ but as "Father". What had happened to the fun-loving Elf she had grown up with? 

Elladan walked on, consumed in his own pain. As he reached his own door he slammed it shut with all the force he could muster. Anger overtook all common sense. No one understood the responsibility he had felt since their father had fallen ill. Once Elrond had told him if anything were to happen to him Elladan would be the one who would be in charge. He had also said he wished he would grow up and learn to act responsible, not like a child. Elladan had put these words far away from him as possible, but they now all came back in a rush. He desperately wanted for his father to approve of him.

As he sat down on his bed exhaustion swept over him. To long had he been in the wild without a proper bed. Those year's had taken their toll on him, if not physically, then mentally. Many year's his lust for vengeance had taken the number one spot in his heart, and hatred grew untamed. Oh yes, he was a brilliant actor, he could fool anyone even his father. They would never understand him, no one would. The elf slipped into a dreamlike state.

__

A ghastly figure approached him, Elladan drew his sword. Just as he swung the sword at the attacker a bright light shone that blinded him. He ducked the first blow that was intended for his head. Elladan jumped up, it was an Orc! He fought bravely and valiantly, but all in vain. The vile beast would not be conquered. It blocked each of his moves expertly, it was unscathed, yet he was quickly wearing down. Just as the finally attack came Elladan summoned up his strength and leaped over the Orc's head, and plunged his sword into its degraded belly. As the Orc fell Elladan saw that it was no Orc he had slew, but his mother.

He fell to her side crying, "Naneth! Naneth, can you hear me. Mother, it is I, Elladan, your son." He took her head in his lap, gently pushing back her hair from her face.

She looked up at her son, disbelief in her eyes. "No, you are not my son." Between each word she had to take a breath. Celebrian struggled for air, she cough, and as she did blood came out with the spittle. "My son would never do such a thing, even to an Orc, he would make its passing..." She gasped for breath. "Its passing easy, no suffering."

"Naneth, it is Elladan. I swear to you. It is I, your firstborn. It was a mistake, I did not realize it was you."

"You did not look." She closed her eyes and took her last breath. Elladan sat there, contemplating his mother's final words. "You did not look."_ What could they mean. He looked down at the still form of Celebrian, so peaceful. Tears coursed their way down his cheek, he rocked her dead body back and forth, crying as he had not since he was a child._

"My ionn,_ why do you cry?" Elladan felt a hand on his should. As he turned around, his mother's body disappeared._

Elladan gasped at what he saw before him, his mother alive. An ethereal sheen shone round her. "Naneth, but you... you died. I saw you. I.... How?"

"Elladan, do not always trust in what you see. Your hate blinded you. All you think of is your blood lust. Not only by the sword did you kill me, but also by your hatred. You have not only hurt me, but also the rest of our family. Return and remember, my ionn_, nothing is as it seems. Do not be afraid to do what is right. _

With that his mother disappeared, and Elladan awoke with a start. He looked down at his hands they were stained a dark crimson color, it was blood. How it had gotten there was beyond Elladan. As he stood before the wash basin a handprint on his cheek began to appear. Suddenly everything became clear. The blood on his hands was the blood of all the innocent people he had killed in his unwholesome slaughter, the handprint was when he had hit... Who had he hit? Oh no....! Arwen. He tore out of the room. He had to apologize, not just to her, but everyone.

A/N: Wow, this is quiet a bit different from the original. Hey, I got to go see the TTT for the third time today, yeah! It is still good. Hope August 5th gets here soon, then November 11. I can't wait! Thank you for the two new reviews. Glad you like it so far.


	9. Waking Up

Amnesia: By Jo March

Disclaimer: I don't own any people in this story, they all belong to Tolkien. The storyline is the only original part that is mine.

A/N: Do you guys like this story, and where it is going? I'm not sure about it quiet yet. It's quiet different from anything I've ever written. I would love to know what you think. Please review if you happen to read this. I don't mind flames.

Chapter Five: Waking Up

Gandalf sat by the side of Elrond's bed puffing away at his pipe, waiting for the morning to come. He looked around taking in all the details of the room. He never really _looked_ at this room. He had of course been though many times on his way to Elrond's study. It is amazing what you can see a thousand times, but never really actually see. The articulate craftsmanship of the elves was magnificent. He looked up at the ceiling and let his eyes wonder about the ornately designed work, then his gaze shifted to the tapestries. They were beautifully done; the colors shone, even in the dark, and projected little rays of colored light about the room. Then Gandalf looked over to Elrond's chest of drawers. He noticed the portrait of Celebrían, he was almost sure it had not been there before now. _Hmm, how interesting. I never noticed that he had it hung it there. He misses her desperately. Still blaming himself for her leaving, I suspect. Something's will never change I don't suppose. _Gandalf continued on this train of thought till he could go no farther with it. His mind fell to silence. Rivendell was never really _quite_, in a sense. You almost hear the trees talking, the water giggling, and the stars.... The sky was never cloudy, and stars were brilliant. You could look up from any room and see them, for all the ceilings were made from a hard tempered glass that could not be broken. That was a good thing too. Elladan and Elrohir had been a handful, but Arwen... Oh, that little elf could get into more trouble that ten thousand boys. She could get away with it all too. She was her father's favorite, and she knew it. Gandalf's favorite prank of hers was probably the time she had rigged up a bucket of glue that would fall down when she let go of the rope she held. It had been meant for her brothers. It was getting dark, and Elrond was getting concerned about where his daughter had run off too. Everyone had already eaten diner, and Celebrian was sure she'd be in soon. Elrohir and Elladan were convinced she was plotting to revenge for the joke they had played on her the day before, but they didn't say so. After diner Elrond went out to find his daughter, and since it was so dark, Arwen mistook him for one of her brothers, and let go of the rope. Yes! Perfect aim, right on the head, oops! 

__

"Arwen!", came the very angry voice of Elrond Peredhil. Arwen came down very slowly knowing that she was in big_ trouble. "Can you tell me why I am covered in glue?"_

"It was for Elladan and Elrohir, sir. They played a mean prank on me yesterday and I...", her voice broke and she started to cry. Elrond couldn't take her hand to lead her back to the house so he put her in front of him and made her tell him all about what had happened. The boys ended up in more trouble than Arwen did, and she never let them forget it either. Gandalf chuckled at the fond memory, and many other before the night finally came to an end.Gandalf thought back to the first time he had met Elrond.... 

Elrond and Elros had just lost their mother, and had been found by Gil-galad, the great Elvish king of the day. Elrond was only a small child at the time and had suddenly been forced into a position of leadership over his younger brother. Elros quickly forgot about his real parents and excepted Gil-galad as his father immediately. Elrond, on the other hand, was quite and shy and never really accepted Gil-galad as his father; he preferred to be left alone with his books all day. Gandalf had been visiting Gil-galad and had heard all about Elwing's untimely death (yes I know she didn't really die). It had turned dark quickly that night, and he was walking along a little path and suddenly tripped over a small body. Elrond had been sitting underneath a tree looking up at the star, which was now his father. He quickly jumped up and started apologizing all over himself. Gandalf and Elrond became good friends after that unfortunate accident. Gandalf had been there with Elrond during the Last Alliance between men and elves. He had been called away before the battle was finished and didn't witness Isildur cutting the Ring from Sauron's finger. He and Elrond had many talks during that time; he had come to know the first great kings of old better than any of the other Istari. He had gotten closer to Elrond than Gil-galad had ever been able too. Elrond had been able to confess many of his thoughts to Gandalf, and in return Gandalf had been able to teach him many useful things. 

__

Ah, those good ol' days, back when the world was young, over three thousand years ago. To go back and not have a care in the world, not to have all the burdens that one has to bear these days. Gandalf looked over at his sleeping friend, and let out a heartfelt sigh. Elrond had lived a good life and had done much good for the people of Middle Earth, but after losing Celebrían he had seemed to grow weary easily and to not have as much patience as before. It had definitely taken its toll on him. Elladan and Elrohir have never forgotten their mother's torment by the Orc's. Elrohir was so much like his father, and Elladan tended to be like his uncle. Elrohir was a bookworm, and Elladan the prankster. Those two could get into so much trouble; usually Elladan was the root of the problem. Arwen had her grandmother's personality (maternal), and her father's spirit, though he wouldn't admit it.

Gandalf sank into deep thought about the Ring that Frodo was now in possession, and how Bilbo came to possess it. _It's mine, I found it! It came to me. It's mine, my own, my precioussss. _Precious, hmm, Gollum had called it that, their stories were similar, could it be? No, it was lost long ago in the Great River. Gandalf sat there pondering about the Ring, and didn't noticed how light it had become. Arwen came in silently and put her hand gently on Gandalf's shoulder.

"Has he awoke yet?"

"Hmm? No not yet. Has isn't moved at all. May as well get something to eat."

"Will he be alright? I mean, do you think it would be wise to leave him hear alone?"

"I don't think that any harm will come to him. He his safe and no one in Rivendell would dare harm him. It would be suicidal to evoke the wrath of you and your brother together."

Arwen let out a laugh that was crystal clear and could be hear though out Rivendell. "Alright, if you say so. You're getting to be like a Hobbit, always wanting to eat."

"Really?", Gandalf gave her a quick smile and they continued down the hallway till they came to the dining hall where they met up with Elladan and Elrohir. They kept going till they reached a terrace and sat down and they were served breakfast.

Elrond woke and slowly took in his surroundings, wondering where he was. It was like no place he had ever visited in all of Middle Earth. The craftsmanship of the room was magnificent, it looked ages old, but he couldn't think of a single place that was this old. It seemed very familiar, but yet so strange. It was like he had been here before in a dream or something. Maybe he had heard a story about such a place, or read a book that described somewhere such as this. He looked around again taking in all the details of the room, Elros would want to know all about this dream. There was a picture of a beautiful elf above the dresser, the ceiling was made of glass, there was a door that lead somewhere, there was chair next to the bed, and there was a closet with dull colored clothing in it. Elrond decided that he didn't like the clothing that much, it was all much to dull. Maybe someone had died and this person was in morning? The chamber had a funny smell to it, like smoke, yet it was a not a wood smoke smell, sort of like a, um, well, like the smell of burning grass with a few flowers put in with it. Elrond noticed that his arm was going asleep underneath him.

"Ow!", he shook his arm out and the blood started to flow again. "_Can you feel pain in dreams? _What if I'm not dreaming? _Don't be ridiculous, how could you not be dreaming? Have you ever seen a place like this? _No, but maybe I have been kidnapped of something like that. _Sure, how likely is that? _Why don't you just leave me alone. _You're the one who is caring on a conversation with yourself. _Shut up and go away, NOW!" Elrond was just finishing his conversation with himself as Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir, and Gandalf walked in.

A/N: Can you guess which part of his memory came back? How do you like this chapter? How are his children gonna take their father being the... oops! Can't tell you too much. More to come.


	10. Waking Up Revised Version

Amnesia: By Jo March

Disclaimer: see first chapter

Summary: Elrond decides to take a walk in the woods, and he receives a nasty knock on the head. This blow results in sever amnesia. Will Elrond ever remember? How will his family take this news?

Chapter Five: Waking Up

Gandalf sat by the side of Elrond's bed puffing away at his pipe, waiting for morn to come. He looked around taking in all the details of the room. He had never actually _looked_ at this room. He had of course been though many times on his way to Elrond's study, but it is amazing what you can see a thousand times, but never really see. The articulate craftsmanship of the elves was magnificent. He looked up at the ceiling and let his eyes wonder about the ornately designed work, then his gaze shifted to the tapestries. They were beautifully done; the colors shone, even in the dark, and projected little rays of colored light about the room. Then Gandalf looked over to Elrond's chest of drawers. He noticed the portrait of Celebrían, he was almost sure it had not been there before now. _Hmm, how interesting. I never noticed that he had it hung it there. He misses her desperately. Still blaming himself for her leaving, I suspect. Something's will never change, I don't suppose. _Gandalf continued on this train of thought till he could go no farther with it. His mind fell to silence. Rivendell was never really _quite_, in a sense. You almost hear the trees talking, the water giggling, and the stars.... The sky was never cloudy, and stars were brilliant. You could look up from any room and see them, for all the ceilings were made from a hard tempered glass that could not be broken. That was a good thing too. Elladan and Elrohir had been a handful, but Arwen... Oh, that little elf could get into more trouble that ten thousand boys. She could get away with it all too. She was her father's favorite, and she knew it. Gandalf's favorite prank of hers was probably the time she had rigged up a bucket of glue that would fall down when she let go of the rope she held. It had been meant for her brothers. It was getting dark, and Elrond was getting concerned about where his daughter had run off too. Everyone had already eaten diner, and Celebrian was sure she'd be in soon. Elrohir and Elladan were convinced she was plotting to revenge for the joke they had played on her the day before, but they didn't say so. After diner Elrond went out to find his daughter, and since it was so dark, Arwen mistook him for one of her brothers, and let go of the rope. Yes! Perfect aim, right on the head, oops! 

__

"Arwen!", came the very angry voice of Elrond Peredhil. Arwen came down very slowly knowing that she was in big_ trouble. "Can you tell me why I am covered in glue?"_

"It was for Elladan and Elrohir, sir. They played a mean prank on me yesterday and I...", her voice broke and she started to cry. Elrond couldn't take her hand to lead her back to the house so he put her in front of him and made her tell him all about what had happened. The boys ended up in more trouble than Arwen did, and she never let them forget it either. Gandalf chuckled at the fond memory, and many other before the night finally came to an end.Gandalf thought back to the first time he had met Elrond.... 

__

Elrond and Elros had just lost their mother, and had been found by Gil-galad, the great Elvish king of the day. Elrond was only a small child at the time and had suddenly been forced into a position of leadership over his younger brother. Elros quickly forgot about his real parents and excepted Gil-galad as his father immediately. Elrond, on the other hand, was quite and shy and never really accepted Gil-galad as his father; he preferred to be left alone with his books all day. Gandalf had been visiting Gil-galad and had heard all about Elwing's untimely death, or so it was thought at that time that she had died. It had turned dark quickly that night, and he was walking along a little path and suddenly tripped over a small body. Elrond had been sitting underneath a tree looking up at the star, which was now his father. He quickly jumped up and started apologizing all over himself. Gandalf and Elrond became good friends after that unfortunate accident. Gandalf had been there with Elrond during the Last Alliance between men and elves. He had been called away before the battle was finished and didn't witness Isildur cutting the Ring from Sauron's finger. He and Elrond had many talks during that time; he had come to know the first great kings of old better than any of the other Istari. He had gotten closer to Elrond than Gil-galad had ever been able too. Elrond had been able to confess many of his thoughts to Gandalf, and in return Gandalf had been able to teach him many useful things. 

Ah, those good ol' days, back when the world was young, over three thousand years ago. To go back and not have a care in the world, not to have all the burdens that one has to bear these days. Gandalf looked over at his sleeping friend, and let out a heartfelt sigh. Elrond had lived a good life and had done much good for the people of Middle Earth, but after losing Celebrían he had seemed to grow weary easily and to not have as much patience as before. It had definitely taken its toll on him. Elladan and Elrohir have never forgotten their mother's torment by the Orc's. Elrohir was so much like his father, and Elladan tended to be like his uncle. Elrohir was a bookworm, and Elladan the prankster. Those two could get into so much trouble; usually Elladan was the root of the problem. Arwen had her grandmother's, Galadriel's, personality, and her father's spirit, though he wouldn't admit it.

Gandalf sank into deep thought about the Ring that Frodo was now in possession, and how Bilbo came to possess it. _It's mine, I found it! It came to me. It's mine, my own, my precioussss. _Precious, hmm, Gollum had called it that, their stories were similar, could it be? Now that the Ring of power had been found he had more work than before. _Saruman must know soon if we are to forestall Sauron again._ Gandalf sat there pondering about the Ring, and didn't noticed how light it had become. Arwen came in silently and put her hand gently on Gandalf's shoulder.

"Has he awoke yet?" She whispered. Arwen was light of heart, her brother had made a wonderful and sincere apology to everyone last night. They were all very happy and carefree, except that their father was not out of danger yet.

"Hmm? No not yet. Has isn't moved at all. May as well get something to eat."

"Will he be alright? I mean, do you think it would be wise to leave him hear alone?"

"I don't think that any harm will come to him. He his safe and no one in Rivendell would dare harm him. It would be suicidal to evoke the wrath of you and your brother's together."

Arwen let out a laugh that was crystal clear and could be hear though out Rivendell. "Alright, if you say so. You're getting to be like a Hobbit, always wanting to eat."

"Really?", Gandalf gave her a quick smile and they continued down the hallway till they came to the dining hall where they met up with Elladan and Elrohir. They kept going till they reached a terrace and sat down and they were served breakfast.

Elrond woke and slowly took in his surroundings, wondering where he was. It was like no place he had ever visited in all of Middle Earth. The craftsmanship of the room was magnificent, it looked ages old, but he couldn't think of a single place that was this old. It seemed very familiar, but yet so strange. It was like he had been here before in a dream or something. Maybe he had heard a story about such a place, or read a book that described somewhere such as this. He looked around again taking in all the details of the room; Elros would want to know all about this dream. There was a picture of a beautiful elf above the dresser, the ceiling was made of glass, there was a door that lead somewhere, there was chair next to the bed, and there was a closet with dull colored clothing in it. Elrond decided that he didn't like the clothing that much, it was all much to dull. Maybe someone had died and this person was in morning? The chamber had a funny smell to it, like smoke, yet it was a not a wood smoke smell, sort of like a, um, well, like the smell of burning grass with a few flowers put in with it. Elrond noticed that his arm was going asleep underneath him.

"Ow!", he shook his arm out and the blood started to flow again. "_Can you feel pain in dreams? _What if I'm not dreaming? _Don't be ridiculous, how could you not be dreaming? Have you ever seen a place like this? _No, but maybe I have been kidnapped of something like that. _Sure, how likely is that? _Why don't you just leave me alone? _You're the one who is caring on a conversation with yourself. _Shut up and go away, NOW!" Elrond was just finishing his conversation with himself as Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir, and Gandalf walked in.

A/N: Ha ha! I do not have to do a lot of changes for this chapter. Happy New Years! 


	11. Oh My Gosh! :0

Amnesia

Jo March

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot of the story.

A/N: Hey, thanks for all the great reviews. Right now my class at school is reading my stories. Okay, I'll admit it; I'm forcing them too. My friend _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ is proofing one of them and will start on the next one soon, I hope. Who can guess my friend's name? I have the right number of blanks up. You might get a prize (not really, I just want to know what you think her name is).

Chapter Six: Oh my Gosh! : 0

Elrond was just finishing his conversation with himself as Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir, and Gandalf walked in. Arwen's face lit when she saw her father sitting up in bed, but he looked different, younger. Gandalf took on look at Elrond and he knew just what was wrong. _Blast! I got the *_lin* _wrong. Now he is younger, and had _that _part of his memory back. I can't believe this. _Gandalf sat down in a chair. Elladan and Elrohir were still staring at their father, and Arwen was looking at Gandalf, wishing Aragorn hadn't had to leave this morning. Elrond wasn't quiet sure what to think, he had met Gandalf once, but he had never seen the other three. They were staring at him like was some kind of ghost or something like that. 

He decided that if they wouldn't talk then he would have to. Why couldn't Elros have been here? He was much more friendly and out going. Oh well, no use wishing for something that you can't have. _"_Um_, m-mae groven. Im Elrond Peredhil Eärendilion."_ He was obviously frightened, he stuttered when he got frightened. Arwen heart was instantly melted, like butter on a warm day. She sat down on her father's bed and took his hand in hers, and gave him her sweet smile. The twins were a little bit more reserved than their adored sister was. They all now had an idea about what had happened to their father.

"It's alright, you don't have to be afraid, we won't hurt you." Elrond looked up at Arwen and gave her a shy crooked half grin, then looked down again.

He mumbled, "I know."

"Well then, we shall find you some clothes, and get a good breakfast. How does that sound?"

"That's fine with me."

"Okay then, Elladan and Elrohir go fine some of your old clothes and I'll tell Nardol to get breakfast going. Gandalf will you stay here to keep Fa- Elrond company?" With that the twins and Arwen left the room. Elrond was left with Gandalf, who was still kicking himself for messing up the _lin_.

Elrond was getting restless just waiting, he needed to get out of bed. He silently slid out of bed, as his feet hit the floor, the room seemed to spin. His feet were unstable, he made a grab for the bed, but missed and tumbled into a heap on the floor. The last thing he saw was Arwen enter the room. 

When he finally awoke, panic over came him, hehad forgotten where he was. Arwen took his hand, and Elrond settled down. He was still a little dizy and had to sit up very slowly so that he wouldn't be overcome with nausea. Arwen propped him up with some pillows and made sure he was comfotable. "Here's some soup that I brought for you."

Elrond mumbled a thank you, and started eating. He devoured the soup and started hard at the bowl, as if it could produce more soup. Arwen smiled as she watched her father eat, he had always had perfect maners. It would be fun, in a way, to have him as a child for a while. She didn't notice that Elrond had finished his soup and was staring at her. "Oh! You're done. Here are some clothes that Elladan and Elrohir brought for you. We'll get some more made for you soon."

"Thank you, but that won't be neccessary."

"Really? Why's that?"

"Well, I'll be going back to Gil-galad soon, won't I?"

Arwen let out a small sigh. She knew that this would be impossible, but how would they tell him? She'd leave that up to Gandalf and the twins. "Well, here are the clothes. I'll be back soon to show you around."

"Thank you." He bowed low, in traditional Elvish custom. Arwen left the room in search of Gandalf and her brothers, she found them in her father's throne room. They were talking in hushed tones about something. She stood quitely, waiting for them to notice her.

"Oh, Arwen, we were just talking about you."

"You don't tell people that, idiot."

"Shut your mouth, Elladan, as if you don't!"

"What are we going to do about Father?"

"We're not sure yet," Gandalf spoke up from his place in the corner.

"We're going to have to tell him soon. He is already anxious to get back to his Master Gil-galad. He's..."

"He's what, sis?"

"He is so young..., and naive, and so vulnerable. I don't know how he will take it. Is there anything, anything at all you could do Gandalf?" Arwen looked at Gandalf with such pleading eyes, it could make anyones heart break. 

"I'm afraid there's not much I can do. I have been trying to think of something to counter the _lin_, but I can't. I'm afraid we must just be patient and wait. There's...." Elrond walked in before Gandalf could finish his sentence.

"Is there something I need to know?" The adults looked at each other, everyone felt guilty.

"No, not yet." Elladan bent down on one knee so that he could be at eye level with his father. "How about I go show you around Rivendell, would you like that?"

"Oh, yes very much, sir!"

"Alright, we'll do that." They walked off hand in hand, just as they were about to pass out of hearing they hear, "You don't have to call me 'sir' Elladan is just fine."

"Yes, sir. I mean Elladan." Elrond looked up afraid he had done somthing wrong. He and Elladan were gone for over two hours as he got the best tour ever given of Rivendell.

*_lin-_ chant*

*Hello, I am Elrond Peredhil, son of Eärendil.*

A/N: I have had, or do have a serious case of writers' block! It's awful, I hate it.

My best friend: Hate is a strong word.

Me: I really don't care! You don't write so you wouldn't know.

MBF: I would to know, I know everything.

Me: Sure you do! Then who is Eärendil?

MBF: Who? Is he one of the crazy guys from the _LotR_? 

Eärendil: Hey that's not nice! I'm not crazy, my wife went crazy, not ME!

Me: Look you just made the Elves favorite star mad. That's wasn't nice.

MBF: The have celebrities in the _Lord of the Rings_? I didn't know that.

Me: See you don't know everything. He is a **_star_**, literally! You know the things that hang in the sky at night.

MBF: Shut up, I knew that, I was just, umm, testing you. Yeah! I was testing you.

Undómiel: Don't talk about my grandfather like that.

MBF: No! Not you, you're the ghost who haunts my friends computer! Back, back you evil demon!

Me: It's okay Arwen, we don't hate you, just Liv Tyler because she stole Glorfindel's part. *A million Glorfindel fan girls pop up out of nowhere and start chasing Arwen* Oh, well she should be able save herself.

MBF: Was that Liv Tyler?

Me: No, that was Arwen, the real one. 

MBF: Why am I talking about the _LotR's_?

Me: Because it is the only thing I know how to talk about.

MBF: O_0 Oh, I knew that.

Me: Sure, we all believe you.

My Best Friend's Evil Step Sister: Yeah Beanie, we _all _believe you.

MBF: Shut your mouth D------- S----- L------'s!

Me: Okay, I'm leaving now. *Suddenly something lands on top of DSL.*

DSL: Get off of me you little freak!

Frodo: *near tears* I didn't mean too. It was an acspedent! I promise!

MBF and me: It's okay Frodo, she's just mean. *We both start laughing hysterically*

DSL: *makes pouty face* I'm leaving, you guys are all big bullies! (My nephew calls me that) 

Suddenly the rest of the Fellowship and Gollum show up. 

A.: Where are we?

Me: In the mist of my evil imagination Mmmwwaaaaahhhhhhaaaaaa!!!!!!! *I wake up a find out that it was all a dream *tears* nnnnooooooottttttttt ffffffaaaaaaaaiiiiiiirrrrrrr!!!!!!! They are mine!!!!! Alllll mmmmmmiiiinnnnnneee!!!!!!*

A/N: My best friend and I did actually have a conversation that I was using the _LotR_ character to talk to her. She threatened to log off and leave me. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It wasn't really what I meant it to be. I am thinking about do a humorous fic soon you chose, Yes or No, please tell me.


	12. Oh My Gosh! :0 Revised Edition

Amnesia

Jo March

Disclaimer: See the first chapter.

Chapter Six: Oh my Gosh! : 0

Elrond was just finishing his conversation with himself as Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir, and Gandalf walked in. Arwen's face lit when she saw her father sitting up in bed, but he looked different, younger perhaps. The twins had a perplexed look on their faces, this could not possible be their father. He was only a child.

Gandalf took on look at Elrond and he knew just what was wrong. _Blast! I got the *_lin* _wrong. Now he is younger, and has _that _part of his memory back. I can't believe this. _Gandalf sat down in a chair. Elladan and Elrohir were still staring at their father, and Arwen was looking at Gandalf, wishing Aragorn had not been forced to leave this morning. 

Elrond wasn't quiet sure what to think, he had met Gandalf once, but he had never seen the other three. They were staring at him like was some kind of ghost or something like that. Elrond wondered what had affected them so, he also wondered who they were. The woman was exceptionally fair, and the other two were very striking and handsome. 

He decided that if they wouldn't talk then he would have to. Why couldn't Elros have been here? His brother was much friendlier and outgoing than he was. Well, there was no point wishing when you know you cannot have it, it was one of Gil-galad's favorite sayings. Elrond took a deep breath and finally spoke.

__

"Um_, M-mae govannen, non Elrond Peredhil Eärendilion. Man ess lîn?"_ He was obviously frightened, he stuttered when he got frightened. Arwen heart was instantly melted, like butter on a warm day. She sat down on her father's bed and took his hand in hers, and gave him her sweet smile. The twins were a little bit more reserved than their _muinthell _was. They all now had an idea about what had happened to their father.

"It's alright, you don't have to be afraid, we won't hurt you." Elrond looked up at Arwen and gave her a shy crooked half grin, then looked down again. She was so pretty, and she reminded Elrond of what his mother had looked like. 

He mumbled, "I know." Elrond's cheeks flushed at her words. The little Elf knew there was nothing to fear.

"Well then, we shall find you some clothes, and get a good breakfast. How does that sound?" Arwen lifted his chin with her finger in the same manner he had done to her just two nights before.

"That's fine with me." He smiled at her, she was nice.

"Okay then, Elladan and Elrohir go fine some of your old clothes and I'll tell Nardol to get breakfast going. Gandalf will you stay here to keep Fa- Elrond company?" With that the twins and Arwen left the room. Elrond was left with Gandalf, who was still kicking himself for messing up the _lin_.

Elrond was getting restless just waiting; he needed to get out of bed. He silently slid out of bed, as his feet hit the floor, the room seemed to spin. His feet were unstable; he made a grab for the bed, but missed and tumbled into a heap on the floor. The last thing he saw was Arwen enter the room. 

When he finally awoke, panic over came him; he had forgotten where he was. Arwen took his hand, and Elrond settled down. He was still a little dizzy and had to sit up very slowly so that the room would stay still and not spin in circles.

"The room should not be allowed to spin in such a manner," mumbled Elrond incoherently to no one imperticular. 

Arwen propped him up with some pillows and made sure he was comfortable. "Here's some soup that I brought for you." She helped him to sit up slowly so that the soup would not be spilt all over.

Elrond mumbled a thank you, and started eating. He devoured the soup and started hard at the bowl, as if it could produce more soup. Arwen smiled as she watched her father eat, he had always had perfect manners. It would be fun, in a way, to have him as a child for a while. 

Arwen had been so deep in thought that she didn't notice that Elrond had finished his soup and was staring at her. "Oh! You're done. Here are some clothes that Elladan and Elrohir brought for you. We'll get some more made for you soon."

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary."

"Really? Why's that?" Arwen raised on eyebrow much the same way her father could.

"Well, I'll be going back to Gil-galad soon, won't I?" Elrond's eyebrow mimicked that of his _sell_, though he did not realize it.

Arwen let out a small sigh. She knew that this would be impossible, but how would they tell him? She'd leave that up to Gandalf and the twins. "Well, here are the clothes. I'll be back soon to show you around."

"Thank you." He bowed low, in traditional Elvish custom. Arwen left the room in search of Gandalf and her brothers; she found them in her father's throne room. They were talking in hushed tones about something. She stood quietly, waiting for them to notice her.

"Oh, Arwen, we were just talking about you." Elrohir gave Arwen a cheeky look, she just ignored him and walked on to where Gandalf was sitting.

"You don't tell people that, idiot."

"Shut your mouth, Elladan, as if you don't!"

"What are we going to do about Father?" Arwen broke up the fight between her _muindor_.

"We're not sure yet," Gandalf spoke up from his place in the corner. He was puffing away on his pipe, and the three Elves tried to stay upwind from the smoke it was producing.

"We're going to have to tell him soon. He is already anxious to get back to his Master Gil-galad. He's..."

"He's what, _muinthell_?" Elladan interrupted Arwen

"I am getting to that if you just wait. As I was saying, he is so young... and naive, and so vulnerable. I don't know how he will take it. Is there anything, anything at all you could do Gandalf?" Arwen looked at Gandalf with such pleading eyes; it could make anyone's heart break. 

"I'm afraid there's not much I can do. I have been trying to think of something to counter the _lin_, but I can't. I'm afraid we must just be patient and wait. There's...." Elrond walked in before Gandalf could finish his sentence.

"Is there something I need to know?" The adults looked at each other, everyone felt guilty. Elrond looked around the room, it was silent, no one moved. 

"No, not yet." Elladan bent down on one knee so that he could be at eye level with his father. "How about I go show you around Rivendell, would you like that?"

"Oh, yes very much, sir!"

"Alright, we'll do that." They walked off hand in hand, just as they were about to pass out of hearing they hear, "You don't have to call me 'sir' Elladan is just fine."

"Yes, si- I mean Elladan." Elrond looked up afraid he had done something wrong. He and Elladan were gone for over two hours as he got the best tour ever given of Rivendell. First they explored the inside, then progressed toward the gardens. 

Elladan first showed his father the expansive garden's the covered most of _Imladris_, then he gently led him towards "The Garden." It was his father's personal garden that he had planted and tended himself. It was in full bloom this time of year, late spring. 

*_lin-_ chant*

*Well met (_man govannen)_ (hello), I am (_non_) Elrond Peredhil, son of Eärendil. What are your names?

A/N: Okay, this is it for this chapter. My goodness did I ever find a bunch of mistakes in here, you poor people had to read it, ahhh! I did not do to much to this chapter, but some new formatting so that it is easier for you to read. Thank you to all who have read this new version so far. Up next is the surprise ending. Yeah! I can't wait, because it is a surprise for me too.


	13. How Do We Tell Him?

Amnesia

By Jo March

Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own the original, Tolkien does. I own the current storyline.

A/N: I love this story! I love how you love it. Right now I am listening to Toby Mac, so it's like a I'm on a major sugar high. When I listen to Christian rock I go crazy! "Hush little baby don't you cry, daddy's gonna sing you a lullaby, Lord's gonna answered your pray today!" That is the chorus to my favorite Toby Mac song. At our cheerleading camp we did that for our Christian routine. It was #10 this week on the "Top 20 the Countdown Magazine." Okay, enough from me, on to the story. I might go crazy this chapter! Yippie!

Chapter Seven: How Do We Tell Him?

Summary: In this installment of, _Amnesia_, Elrond's children and Gandalf must decide how to tell him that he can never go back to Gil-galad. Will they ever be able to tell him the truth?

Elladan and Elrond walked together hand in hand as they strolled though the garden. Elrond's eyes grew wide as they walk though what had previously his garden. He had never seen so many different types of flowers and herbs in one place. The tree branches swayed over head, as if they were trying to reach out and touch them. Even though Elrond himself did not really know who he was the trees and flowers remembered him. They all wanted to be near their master, whom had so gently planted and taken such good care of them. To Elrond this garden was more alive than any other he had ever seen. Elladan had inherited his father's passion for herbs and other means of healing, and he was glad that the garden had come back. From the first day that Elrond had been injured it had wilted considerably. Elladan had done everything he could to revive it, but it needed its master's touch. Now that Elrond was up and around, even though he almost was 3,000 years younger, it still remembered him. Elrond was in his glory among all the plants, he had always loved herbal lore, now he had almost every plant he could want at his fingertips. He let go of Elladan's hand and wondered around the garden for a good half and hour, till he noticed Elladan was missing. A panic came over Elrond, but he forced himself to be calm and fine Elladan. He wandered around the garden, and couldn't find Elladan for anything. 

Elladan had retrieved a book and had settled himself in his favorite tree, and had lost track of the time. He was so intent on his reading he didn't notice that Elrond had sat down under that very tree and started to cry silently. Suddenly he lost concentration and heard someone crying, and it all came back to him. He jumped down and joined Elrond on the ground.

"What's wrong little buddy? Did you lose me?" Elladan looked down into Elrond's mournful eyes; the traces of tears still evident. Elladan gave him a warm smile that gave reassurance.

"I'm sorry, I-I-I d-d-didn't m-mean t-to cry." With that Elrond broke down into tears again. He clung to Elladan and cried into his shoulder. Great sobs racked his body. Elladan had never been near children before didn't really know what to do. He gently rocked back and forth, humming an old elvish lullaby. He gently rubbed circles on Elrond's back. His sobs became softer and finally stopped as hiccups over took him. He had totally worn himself out with all his crying. He shifted a little in Elladan's arms, and Elladan noticed that he had fallen asleep. Elladan gently raised himself from the ground and carried Elrond back to the main hall. 

Arwen saw her brother carrying Elrond, and think something dreadful had happened rushed out to meet them. When she saw he was only asleep her heart made peaceful. She gently pushed some his hair out of his eyes, and laid a gently kiss upon his brow. "Why don't you lay him down in your room, that way you can be there when he wakes up?"

Elladan didn't reply, but moved silently across the room and turned to his room. He pushed the door open with his foot and found Elrohir seated on his bed. His brother gave him a slight smile as he put their father down on the bed.

"How is he?", asked Elrohir.

"He's holding together pretty well. He got scared when he couldn't find me and started to cry. He apologized for crying. I can't think why though."

"He never talks about his childhood. Maybe it wasn't as happy as we have always thought."

"Umm, never thought of that. I feel guilty not telling him, don't you?"

"In a way, yes, I do. But how shall we tell him?"

"Get Arwen to do it." This brought laughs from both elves. They tried to laugh softly so as not to wake Elrond. They were talking in hushed tones about what should be done about their position. Glorfindel stuck his head in the room.

"Have you two seen your father yet today?" A guilty look passed between the twins. Oh no! Glorfindel hadn't been told yet.

"Well, you see, uh, well." Elrohir stumbled over his words. He had never been good at lying, that had always been up to Elladan.

"What Elrohir is trying to say is that father is currently unavailable. Isn't that right, Elrohir?"

"Oh yes, of course. That's exactly what I meant." Glorfindel eyed the twins, they knew they were caught, but they would never admit that they were.

__

We'll see, thought Glorfindel. _If they won't say, I will just get it out of Arwen, she'll tell. And if she won't, Gandalf will._ Glorfindel gave the twins one last look over, just to see if they would repent, then went off in search of Arwen.

As soon as Glorfindel left the room, the twins felt the tension in the air lighten considerably. Elrohir fell back onto the delicately woven bedspread and let out a long, very unelvish sigh. He propped himself up by his elbows and stared at Elladan with intensity in his eyes. He broke the gaze and looked over at the sleeping form of their now, very young father, and sighed again.

"Sigh on more time, and I'll think you've gone mortal on me, Elrohir."

"Aye, if that were possible. I wonder if our dearest, darling sister will tell Glorfindel. How are we ever going to tell Elrond?" It felt strange calling his father by his first name. He reached over and pushed a lock of back from his father's forehead. "Funny, before now I had never even thought of father having a childhood. It's like he's always been an adult, but now that's all changed."

"There's still the problem of telling him who he really is. I think I know now what he went though when he was raising Estel, don't you?"

"Yes I do, Elladan. It's a horrible feeling. It feels like lying, yet we've said nothing. Is it possible to not say anything, and still lie? We did lie to Glorfindel though."

"Don't go self-righteous on me now. We didn't lie, father is currently unavailable. I just hope that Arwen doesn't break down and tell everything, or Gandalf. I guess it wouldn't be to bad if Gandalf told him because then we wouldn't get the blame for it."

"That's not logical. If we had told the truth in the first place we wouldn't be in this fix, now would we?"

"Um, I hate it when you're right."

"You're admitting I'm right?" asked a very incredulous Elrohir.

"Oh course not! We're not in a fix."

"What do you call being caught in a lie then?"

"We are just between a rock and a hard spot, that's all."

"How are we going to tell father that he got knocked on the head with a tree branch. Got amnesia, Gandalf showed up and tried to help him restore his memory, but changed him into a child! Is that a believable story?" Elrond had woken up somewhere in the middle of this, but had kept quiet, and laid still. What he heard scared him. These were his children? He was the ruler of Imladris, and he could never go back to Elros. Elros, must be at least three thousand by now, if his math was right, unless- no he wouldn't have. 

Elrond sat up quickly, and startled Elrohir and Elladan. His eyes were wild, and his body was tense.

"Look like we solved the mystery."

"Shut up Elladan! This is no time for jokes you idiot. Elrond, please, sit down, and we will tell you everything."

"How do I know I can trust you? You lied once, how do I know you will tell the truth now? Why didn't you tell me before now?" He eyed, who now claimed to be his descendents.

Elrohir kneeled down, so he could be on eye level with his father, and gently placed his hand on Elrond's shoulder. Elrond looked down at the floor. "Look at me please." Elrohir raised Elrond's chin. "I would never lie to you. We though that it would be hard on you if we told you then, but we were wrong, we made a mistake. That mistake may have been for the best, would you have believed us if we had told you straight out?" Elrond's chin quivered, he shook his head no. "Come here." Elrohir pulled his father into a heartwarming embrace. He stood him back and looked at him, then wiped the tears away. "We love you and would never do anything to hurt you. What we did was for you. Do you believe me now?" He nodded slightly, and smiled at Elrohir and then at Elladan.

Lord Elrond awoke with a start. What a strange dream that had been, so vivid and life like. He made a mental note not to go walking in the woods alone ever again. How horrible it would be for Imladris to be without him as its leader. Ah, to be a child again, such an innocent. He lay back down and slept till morning.

A/N: Surprised you didn't I? Surprised me too. I might to a sequel, if you would like. I hope you enjoyed this. I didn't mean for it to be so short, but it kind of finished it self, if you know what I mean. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.


	14. How Do We Tell Him? Revised with a Surpr...

Amnesia

By Jo March

Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own the original, Tolkien does. I own the current storyline.

Summary: In this installment of, _Amnesia_, Elrond's children and Gandalf must decide how to tell him that he can never go back to Gil-galad. Will they ever be able to tell him the truth?

Chapter Seven: How Do We Tell Him?

Elladan and Elrond walked together hand in hand as they strolled though the garden. Elrond's eyes grew wide as they walk though what had previously his garden. He had never seen so many different types of flowers and herbs in one place. The tree branches swayed over head, as if they were trying to reach out and touch them. 

Even though Elrond himself did not really know who he was the trees and flowers remembered him. They all wanted to be near their master, whom had so tenderly planted and taken such good care of them. To Elrond this garden was more alive than any other he had ever seen, it was breathtaking it was so gorgeous. Elladan had inherited his father's passion for herbs and other means of healing, and he was glad that the garden had come back. From the first day that Elrond had been injured it had wilted considerably. Elladan had done everything he could to revive it, but it needed its master's touch. Now that Elrond was up and around, even though he almost was 3,000 years younger, it still remembered him. 

Elrond was in his glory among all the plants, he had always loved herbal lore, now he had almost every plant he could want at his fingertips. He let go of Elladan's hand and wondered around the garden for a good half and hour, till he noticed Elladan was missing. A panic came over Elrond, but he forced himself to be calm and fine Elladan. He wandered around the garden, and couldn't find Elladan for anything. 

Elladan had retrieved his book and settled himself in his favorite tree. He had lost track of the time, and forgotten all about Elrond. Elladan was so intent on his reading he didn't notice that Elrond had sat down under that very tree and started to cry silently. Suddenly he lost his concentration when he heard someone crying, and it all came back to him. He jumped down and joined Elrond on the ground.

"What's wrong Elrond? Did you lose me?" Elladan looked down into Elrond's mournful eyes; the traces of tears still evident. Elladan gave him a warm smile that gave reassurance. He placed his arm around his father's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I-I-I d-d-didn't m-mean t-to cry." With that Elrond broke down into tears again. He clung to Elladan and cried into his shoulder. Great sobs racked his body. Elladan had never been near children before didn't really know what to do. He gently rocked back and forth, humming an old elvish lullaby that Elrond had sung to him when he had been scared or frightened. 

He gently rubbed circles on Elrond's back. His sobs became softer and finally stopped as hiccups over took him. He had totally worn himself out with all his crying. He shifted a little in Elladan's arms, and Elladan noticed that he had fallen asleep. Elladan gently raised himself from the ground and carried Elrond back to the main hall. 

Arwen saw her brother carrying Elrond, and think something dreadful had happened rushed out to meet them. When she saw he was only asleep her heart made peaceful. She gently pushed some his hair out of his eyes, and lay a gently kiss upon his brow. "Why don't you lay him down in your room, that way you can be there when he wakes up?"

Elladan didn't reply, but moved silently across the room and turned to his room. He pushed the door open with his foot and found Elrohir seated on his bed. His brother gave him a slight smile as he put their father down on the bed.

"How is he?", asked Elrohir.

"He's holding together pretty well. He got scared when he couldn't find me and started to cry. He apologized for crying. I can't think why though."

"He never talks about his childhood. Maybe it wasn't as happy as we have always thought."

"Umm, never thought of that. I feel guilty not telling him, don't you?"

"In a way, yes, I do. But how shall we tell him?"

"Get Arwen to do it." This brought laughs from both elves. They tried to laugh softly so as not to wake Elrond. They were talking in hushed tones about what should be done about their position. Glorfindel stuck his head in the room.

"Have you two seen your father yet today?" A guilty look passed between the twins. Oh no! Glorfindel hadn't been told yet. That was a task neither would relish having. Maybe Gandalf would do it for him, it was his fault anyway.

"Well, you see, uh, well." Elrohir stumbled over his words. He had never been good at lying that had always been up to Elladan.

"What Elrohir is trying to say is that father is currently unavailable. Isn't that right, Elrohir?" Elladan quickly covered up for his brother, hoping Glorfindel wouldn't notice the lump under the covers of Elladan's bed.

"Oh yes, of course. That's exactly what I meant." Glorfindel eyed the twins, they knew they were caught, but they would never admit that they were.

__

We'll see, thought Glorfindel. _If they won't say, I will just get it out of Arwen, she'll tell. And if she won't, Gandalf will._ Glorfindel gave the twins one last look over, just to see if they would repent, then went off in search of Arwen.

As soon as Glorfindel left the room, the twins felt the tension in the air lighten considerably. Elrohir fell back onto the delicately woven bedspread and let out a long, very unelvish sigh. He propped himself up by his elbows and stared at Elladan with intensity in his eyes. He broke the gaze and looked over at the sleeping form of their now, very young father, and sighed again.

"Sigh on more time, and I'll think you've gone mortal on me, Elrohir."

"Aye, if that were possible. I wonder if our dearest, darling sister will tell Glorfindel. How are we ever going to tell Elrond?" It felt strange calling his father by his first name. He reached over and pushed a lock of back from his father's forehead. "Funny, before now I had never even thought of father having a childhood. It's like he's always been an adult, but now that's all changed."

"There's still the problem of telling him who he really is. I think I know now what he went though when he was raising Estel, don't you?"

"Yes I do, Elladan. It's a horrible feeling. It feels like lying, yet we've said nothing. Is it possible to not say anything, and still lie? We did lie to Glorfindel though."

"Don't go self-righteous on me now. We didn't lie, father is currently unavailable. I just hope that Arwen doesn't break down and tell everything, or Gandalf. I guess it wouldn't be to bad if Gandalf told him because then we wouldn't get the blame for it."

"That's not logical. If we had told the truth in the first place we wouldn't be in this fix, now would we?"

"Um, I hate it when you're right."

"You're admitting I'm right?" asked a very incredulous Elrohir.

"Oh course not! We're not in a fix."

"What do you call being caught in a lie then?"

"We are just between a rock and a hard spot, that's all." Elladan threw an impish smile in his brother's direction. He picked up a dirty sock and threw it at Elrohir.

Elrohir was not in a mood to mess around, he was serious. "How are we going to tell father that he got knocked on the head with a tree branch. Got amnesia, Gandalf showed up and tried to help him restore his memory, but changed him into a child! Is that a believable story?" 

Elrond had woken up somewhere in the middle of this, but had kept quiet, and laid still. What he heard scared him. These were his children? He was the ruler of Imladris, and he could never go back to Elros. Elros, must be at least three thousand by now, if his math was right, unless- no he wouldn't have. 

Elrond sat up quickly, and startled Elrohir and Elladan. His eyes were wild, and his body was tense.

"Look like we solved the mystery."

"Shut up Elladan! This is no time for jokes you idiot. Elrond, please, sit down, and we will tell you everything."

"How do I know I can trust you? You lied once, how do I know you will tell the truth now? Why didn't you tell me before now?" He eyed, who now claimed to be his descendents.

Elrohir sat down on the bed next to his father so that he could be on eye level with his father He gently placed his hand on Elrond's shoulder. Elrond looked down at the floor. "Look at me please." Elrohir raised Elrond's chin. "I would never lie to you. We though that it would be hard on you if we told you then, but we were wrong, we made a mistake. That mistake may have been for the best, would you have believed us if we had told you straight out?" 

Elrond's chin quivered, he shook his head no. "Come here." Elrohir pulled his father into a heartwarming embrace. He stood him back and looked at him, then wiped the tears away. "We love you and would never do anything to hurt you. What we did was for you. Do you believe me now?" He nodded slightly, and smiled at Elrohir and then at Elladan.

Elrond's stomach made a gurgling noise. "Well, Elrohir, I am kind of hungry for some lunch, but I don't suppose Elrond would want any, do you?"

"No, never," Elrohir decided to play along with his brother's little game. "I suppose we could go without today. No big deal, really."

"Then that settles it. No lunch today, we shall wait for dinner." The brother's shared an amused look that Elrond completely missed or he would have known they were just joking.

Elrond started to panic, no lunch? They looked serious too, but he was so hungry. Elrond did not want to say anything that would offend them, so he kept silent. But his stomach would not. It started making noises again and would not stop

"Why, Elrohir, I do believe he is hungry! Would you imagine our father being hungry? You wouldn't object a little lunch, would you, Elrond?" Elladan looked down with a serious look on his face.

"Just a little. I don't really need any if you...." Elrond did not have the chance to finish what he was going to because at that moment he was picked up. Elladan and grabbed his arms and Elrohir had him by the legs and were carrying him down the corridor.

When they reached the dinning room Arwen was just sitting down to eat. She stood up as they entered, still carrying Elrond. "You know, Elladan," said Elrohir, "the only bad thing about carrying him this way is that there is no way we can tickle him." This made Elrond squirm all the more.

"I think that I could help you out there." Arwen set in to tickling Elrond unmercifully. He was laughing so hard that the twins almost dropped him.

"Stop, stop! Please, stop, it hurts!" Arwen was having a bit too much fun and kept on. A plan then formed in Elrond's head. He was her father, he could make her stop. "Arwen, as your father I command you to stop!" The boys dropped him immediately. Arwen took a step back, casting a dreadful look at her brother's. How had he found out?

A/N: That is the new ending! Really it is not an ending, it is the end of a chapter, and the beginning of a new story. I cannot wait to get to work on the next part of this. I put the tickling scene in because I was thinking about how much my nephew loves to be tickled. He is about the age I have Elrond right now. The kid is smart, he has already read the _Hobbit_ and he is seven!


	15. Author's Note

I am starting a new series about little Elrond called Forever Young. It will take off from where I left off on the other chapter. Here is a sample of what it will be like:

'When she reached the bridge so many memories came assaulted her as she looked out over the valley. What if he never came back? He could die out there and she would never know. It was all hopeless. What was the use in living anymore? Estel was probably dead and the animals had drug his bones so he would never been found. She had no purpose in life without him. Life was no longer wanted by the evening star of the Elves.

'Arwen looked around for one last time no one was around. She prepared to jump into the rushing waters of the Bruinen it would all be over in a moment. Arwen closed her eyes and jumped, but her feet did not hit the water. She looked up to see what had caught her. It was...'

Okay, that is a little bit of what you will get to read. Who caught her? I have no idea. Have fun with the new story.

Jo March


End file.
